


angel of the morning

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, jinnifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-04
Updated: 2008-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: The first time Pi meets Jinnifer.





	angel of the morning

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Yamapi is sleeping, snuggled up in his covers and making soft noises of content as he slips in and out of consciousness. His exhales become deeper as he’s slowly forced awake by something – _someone_ between his legs, nails prying apart his thighs as his rapidly hardening cock is sucked through glossed lips.

All he knows is that it’s good and he wants more, doesn’t really care about much else right now. His hips rock and he can swear he hears a chuckle, _feels_ it, but that hot mouth is still working around him and that’s all that matters.

He’s still not completely awake when his hands reach down to tangle in a mass of wild hair. It’s long, curly, a little rough, and Yamapi immediately pulls his hands back, pops his eyes open and yanks back the cover.

An unfamiliar face stares back at him with very familiar eyes, and Yamapi sighs in relief. “Dammit, I thought you were some girl.”

Jin slurps him in response and bats his eyelashes, which are fake and sparkly, but wisely does not stop to comment. He holds onto the insides of Yamapi’s thighs as he swallows around him, then pulls back enough to concentrate on the head and tongue the slit.

Yamapi’s moaning now, his legs spreading voluntarily as he pushes up into Jin’s mouth, and Jin lets him. He doesn’t want to mess up the wig and clutches onto his own flesh instead, arching his back while struggling to keep his eyes on Jin’s, which are outlined in blue and seem to glow in the dark.

“You look like a whore,” Yamapi mumbles, just before Jin tugs on his balls and sucks him dry, then crawls up the length of his body until Yamapi can see the abundance of rouge and bright pink lipstick that’s probably mostly rubbed off on his cock.

“That’s the point,” Jin says in this husky whisper voice. He grabs Yamapi’s hands and puts them on his thighs, right where his skirt meets his skin. “Do you like it?”

Yamapi wants to say no, but then he finds out that Jin is wearing a thong. “Actually, yeah.”

Jin giggles, a really fake sound that has Yamapi ready to raise his eyebrows, but then Jin’s tongue is in his mouth and he feels more disoriented than when he was asleep. He tastes himself and it makes him grab onto Jin’s ass, pulling him close and feeling how hard Jin is under that skirt. It’s like making out with a girl who has boy parts, and Jin parts – Jin’s hips that never quit and Jin’s lips that mold perfectly to Yamapi’s no matter what they’re decorated with.

The contact has Jin gasping into Yamapi’s mouth, rubbing against his thigh and raking his nails through Yamapi’s hair. He lets out a very masculine groan and grabs for Yamapi’s hand. “Touch me, Pi, please.”

Yamapi allows his fingers to be guided into Jin’s thong and wrapped around very hard flesh that seems to be straining the material. He starts stroking idly, more awed by the way the soft satin feels in contrast to Jin’s firm length. Then Jin’s thrusting into his hand like it’s something else and Yamapi squeezes tightly, feeling hotter and hotter as he swallows Jin’s rushed moans until Jin’s cock twitches in his hand, although Yamapi is more concerned with the way Jin breathes his name.

Jin immediately curls up on top of Yamapi like he belongs there, and maybe he does. Yamapi wonders if it’s comfortable to sleeps like that, then figures it’s not his problem and resigns himself to tugging at Jin’s wig. “I don’t like this. You can still look like a girl with your own hair.”

Jin’s lipstick-stained lips curl up into an amused smile as he pulls off the wig and casts it carelessly to the floor. “There.”

“Better,” Yamapi says, smiling as he wraps his arms around Jin. He presses his lips to Jin’s forehead and whispers, “What do I call you?”

Jin laughs like normal as he lifts his head to meet Yamapi’s lips with his own. “Jinnifer,” he replies. “Jinnifer- _sama_ if it’s good.”

Yamapi snorts, feeling himself drift back to sleep with Jin in his arms. “Jinnifer, my baby girl,” he mumbles, intending to laugh but he’s already asleep.

Jin says nothing, but his heart beats faster.


End file.
